Zomburger Artist
250px |health = 100 |variant of = |weapon = Burg Bites |abilities = |rarity = N/A}} Zomburger Artist is a character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It works at the Zomburger and is a playable character in the Delivery Quests released in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC. The player is required to race through various checkpoints in each quest in an effort to deliver burgers to the respective zombie that ordered them. Completing each quest rewards the player with coins which increase along with the difficulty as new delivery quests are unlocked. Upon completing the 10 quests given to the player, the long-awaited Delivery Badge will be awarded. Zomburger Artist has one ability, the Warper Jr., which allows it to make a small dash forward to gain a temporary speed boost as well as to jump further if used in mid-air. It has a very fast recharge. Primary Weapon Zomburger Artist's primary weapon is Burg Bites, which deals 75 damage and it can be used to take out plant pots that get in the way, as well as Gnome Targets that momentarily freeze the players time quota. Abilities Gallery Goat Delivery Unlocking.jpg Close-Up of Delivery Goat.png Goat Delivery Menu.jpg|Mission log PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|A promotional image and teaser for the Delivery Goat and his missions Trivia *The ability "Warper Jr." is a pun on the word "Whopper Jr." which is a famous burger found in Burger King and Hungry Jacks joints. *The same smoke that can be seen when a zombie is regularly Goatified appears when a zombie turns into the Delivery Goat at the start of a Delivery Mission. **This also occurs with Assistant Manager Bitey. *There used to be a glitch that allowed a player to play as the Delivery Goat normally in their Backyard Battleground. **This also applied to Assistant Manager Bitey. *It can skid sometimes, which can be problematic when jumping off rooftops. *This is the only playable zombie character that has only one ability. *During the dialogue that appears when you first talk to the Zomburger Artist, he says that, in order to deliver burgers, you have to be a goat, because it is in the contract. This is used to explain why you have to play as the Delivery Goat to play the burger-delivering missions. However, if you are playing as the Hover Goat-3000, you will still have to play as the Delivery Goat, despite the fact that the Hover Goat-3000 is a goat as well. **This is likely a developer oversight, as the Hover Goat-3000 was added after the Content Update that the Zomburger Missions and Zomburger Artist were added, the Trouble in Zombopolis Part Two update, and the Hover Goat-3000 was added in the Trials of Gnomus update. *If the player looks closely, they can see a pink drinking straw hanging out of Zomburger Artist's mouth. Sometimes it appears to be its tongue. **This is a joke by the Garden Warfare 2 developers, because most other Goats in Garden Warfare 2 are chewing a bit of straw, a type of plant that barnyard animals are typically fed, that hangs out of its mouth, but this Goat is chewing a straw, a utensil used for drinking liquids out of cups, that shares the name straw. **This is also a joke because straws are commonly found at Burger joints. *When using Warper Jr., if the Delivery Goat hits any plants, he will damage them as much as an All-Star using Sprint Tackle, and the same noises that an All-Star makes can be heard after Delivery Goat hits a plant. **This is likely a developer oversight, because they most likely borrowed the coding for Sprint Tackle when they made the Warper Jr. *If the player starts a mission, restarts it, and quickly uses Warper Jr., the player can boost before the countdown starts giving the player an advantage. **However, if the player reaches a checkpoint and goes past it, once the mission starts the player has to turn around and go through the checkpoint again. **If the player reaches the checkpoint and stays inside, they will not have to go through the checkpoint again. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Goats Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters